Memento
by Cassidy Alice
Summary: "He's giving you a memento. Is this what you really want?" She shook her head. A memento wasn't enough.
1. Incognito

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

Chapter I: Incognito

Once upon a time, she loved her job. But now, she detested it. Five long years of hard work, of pain and suffering, and reminders of what could have been. She was tired of it all. She knew she was doing a good thing helping all those people, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep up. She wanted to go home, but she didn't know where home was.

She had left the South Pole when she was sixteen and travelled to the North Pole at the behest of her father. She had been crushed when he said he was sending her away for her own good, but she had complied and had spent three incredibly long months in the Northern Water Tribe. Her work was the only thing that made her stay bearable; being a representative of her people required constant travelling and much paperwork, but it took her mind off her problems. By the time she turned seventeen, however, paperwork and travelling no longer appealed to her so she had journeyed to the Earth Kingdom where she found a quaint village to live in. And she had worked in the infirmary there for the past five years.

She should have been happy with her job, but for some reason, she wasn't satisfied with it. At first she had loved it but now, she knew she had to get away. She loved helping people, but she hated the doctor. He was a young man, tall and handsome with green eyes and a perfect smile. And he was in love with her. She knew although he tried to hide his feelings. When he spoke to her, his voice was gentle. When she was tired, he would always bring her food and water. And he was always looking for an excuse to be near her. He was a kind and caring man and she hated him for that. She knew she couldn't tell him that her heart belonged to someone else so she had tried leaving. But she was the best healer in the entire village and her service was far too valuable to lose, so she had stayed.

"We're swamped with patients," the doctor said, leading her down one of the lengthy corridors in the infirmary. "There's a young woman who took quite a nasty fall. You'll have to heal her, Tara."

She nodded, suppressing a sigh. Why hadn't she left when she had the chance?

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko was staring absentmindedly at the map on the table, tuning out the noise. He was bored to tears and as far as he could tell, so was the Avatar, but they were both trapped. So he pretended to listen while he thought about a certain young woman who stood in the courtyard outside practicing her knife-throwing skills. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't known someone had addressed him until the Avatar nudged him and motioned to the Admiral.

"I'm sorry Admiral, but I didn't catch that last part."

"What do you propose we should do with the troops, sir? Should we station them in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Do we need to?"

"Well, no but…"

"Then don't do anything with them. "

"Shouldn't we send them on scouting missions, at least?"

"What would they scout for?"

"Um…"

"Let them take a break," Zuko said, getting up. "We could all use a break." And smiling politely, he and the Avatar left the room.

* * *

As an elite warrior who knew talent when she saw it, Suki had to admit that her new recruits were good. All fifteen girls were perfect and if everything went according to plan, they could begin training as early as next week. But for now, she was content to let them practice basic skills with the other Kyoshi warriors while she was away.

She had to admit she had been surprised to see Sokka standing on her doorstep two days ago but she hadn't been sorry to see him. She had seen him periodically over the last eight years, whenever he was in the Earth Kingdom. He always came to stay with her and their time together had always been pleasant until now. He needed her help and she wished that they hadn't been brought together under such unpleasant circumstances.

Ever since the war had ended, Sokka and Katara had taken up work to pass the time. Sokka trained recruits in the Southern Water Tribe and helped his father with business matters while Katara had gone off somewhere to work as a healer. They had always kept in touch, but recently, Katara hadn't sent any letters. It was as if she had just vanished. All of Sokka's letters were sent back to him and everywhere he asked, he couldn't find a sign of his sister. And Suki knew he was worried. It wasn't Katara's lack of communication that bothered him. What bothered him was that no one seemed to know where she was or what she was doing.

So that was how Suki found herself in some inconsequential village in the Earth Kingdom. After she had offered to help Sokka, she had had started to search the nearby villages while the Water Tribe warrior journeyed to the Fire Nation. She had asked some of the locals if they knew anything, and one old woman had given her a piece of paper with something hastily scrawled on it.

She found the address rather quickly. It was a large gated manor with a wall encircling the estate. Suki could hear strange rumbling noises coming from within and began wondering if the old woman had given her the right address. She rang the bell and patiently waited.

"Someone's at the gates, Headmistress" She heard a little girl say.

"Keep practicing. I'll go see who it is."

Suki took a step back, wondering what to say.

A young woman with black hair came to greet her. "Can I help you?"

"I…um," Suki stopped. What could she say? "I…"

"Suki?" The young woman asked. She nodded, dumfounded. "What are you doing way out here?" When Suki didn't answer, the young woman laughed. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Suki shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

"It's me, Toph."

"Toph?"

"Ssh, not so loud," the blind earthbender hissed. "No one knows who I am here."

"What on earth…"

"I'll tell you everything, just come inside." Toph opened the gates and pulled her inside. Suki followed her wordlessly into a room and Toph closed the door behind them.

"I can't believe you're here," Toph said. "I thought you'd be on Kyoshi Island training new recruits."

"You've grown taller," Suki commented, noticing Toph was at least her height.

She snorted. "You didn't think I'd stay that short forever, did you?"

Suki shook her head. Toph hadn't changed much at all. Her hair had grown longer and she had grown taller, but she was still the same blind earthbender she had been eight years ago.

"So what are you doing here?" Suki asked.

Toph grinned. "Teaching earthbending. But no one here knows who I am. All the kids just call me Headmistress."

"Why the disguise?"

"I didn't want my parents finding me. After the war, they were glad to have me back but one month later, they started treating me like a baby again. I couldn't take it, so I left. I came here and decided to teach earthbending. What about you?"

"I'm helping Sokka," Suki admitted. "Have you seen Katara at all lately?"

"Katara? I thought she was with Sokka back in the South Pole?"

Suki shook her head. "She left five years ago to work as a healer somewhere. She and Sokka kept in touch but Sokka hasn't heard from her for the past three years."

"He's worried because she's not answering his letters? Isn't he making a big deal out of nothing? Katara can take care of herself."

"He's worried because it's like she just vanished. Katara's well-known, but I asked around town but no one knew anything about her."

Toph shrugged. "In this town, no one knows anything. They didn't even know the Avatar was back until last year."

"I checked in Omashu and in Ba Sing Se," Suki added. "And no one has seen her there or heard anything about her. It's like all traces of her have vanished."

"Maybe she's in some remote village somewhere," Toph suggested. "There are hundreds of them in the Earth Kingdom."

"But we'd still be able to find her," Suki objected. "Someone, somewhere, must know something about her. But we can't find her."

"So you came here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Suki nodded. "I wasn't trying to find you, I just asked around if there were any master benders here and some old lady gave me your address."

"I'm sure Katara's fine," Toph said. "But I can see why Sokka's worried. Is there any way I can help? I can't exactly leave right now, but maybe there's something else I can do."

"Sokka is supposed to be back in the South Pole by the end of the week. If you find her, just send him a messenger hawk and let him know."

Toph nodded. "I'll try," she promised as she escorted Suki back out. "I'm really sorry I can't be of more help."

Suki waved her hand. "I completely understand. You can't exactly leave all your students."

"Yeah, I know. But if I find her, I'll let you know and don't tell anyone I'm here. If my parents find me, I'll never hear the end of it."

Suki nodded. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Toph smiled and waved as the Kyoshi Warrior disappeared down the path.

* * *

"This way, Avatar."

Aang quickened his pace to keep up with the Fire Sage as he followed him along the narrow, winding passages of the temple. The setting sun filled the hallway with a red glow and the air smelled heavily of incense. The silence that filled the temple was punctuated every now and then by a few hushed voices, but the sage just hurried on. A number of times, Aang tried to ask where they were going but the sage merely walked faster until at last, he stopped before a closed door.

"There's someone who claims an acquaintance with you," he said, in a bored tone. "He wishes to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"I really don't know, Avatar. But be quick about it; we have pressing matters to attend to."

Ignoring the sage's remark, Aang opened the door, surprised to find his friend waiting for him.

"Sokka?" The door clicked shut and the Water Tribe warrior nodded.

"Hi Aang. Is Katara here?"

The airbender shook his head. "No. I haven't seen her in ages."

Sokka groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Katara's missing," he said, bluntly. "I can't find her. It's like she just vanished."

"Vanished? What do you mean?"

"No one's seen her or heard from her in ages. Suki's searched almost half the Earth Kingdom and we can't find her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Aang replied.

"You think I'm just being paranoid?" Sokka wondered. "I haven't heard from her in three years."

"Maybe she's just been busy."

"Katara's never too busy to write to me. I mean, she always finds time."

Aang gave Sokka and apologetic smile. "Sorry, Sokka. I really don't know where she is but I can help."

Sokka just blinked. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah, but I need an excuse to take a break."

"I've been looking around here, in the Fire Nation. Think you could try the rest of the Earth Kingdom?"

Aang nodded. "Oh and Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"If she's around here somewhere, I'm sure we'll find her."

"I hope so," he muttered.

* * *

Please review :)

~Cassidy


	2. June

Chapter II: June

June stared sullenly at her mother, her green eyes burning with anger. The middle-aged woman was fussing over June's bandages and rearranging the sheets on the bed every two minutes. Her behavior would normally have had June yelling at her but the young woman was busy trying to ignore the throbbing sensation in her head and the pain in her legs while her mother ranted on about her carelessness. June scowled. It hadn't been her fault that the rickety old bridge had given way. And it certainly wasn't her fault that she was lying in the infirmary with two broken legs, a broken arm, and cuts and bruises all over two days before her wedding.

"What were you thinking?" her mother demanded for the hundredth time. "I told you to avoid that path." June was about to say something but someone rapped on the door and the doctor entered.

"You're in luck, Miss June," he said, grinning. "I managed to get one of the most accomplished healers to help you get better."

"Shall I stay with you, darling?" June's mother asked.

June rolled her eyes, fighting off the urge to tell her mother that she was no longer a little girl who needed protection. "No Mother. I'll be fine. You should get some rest." Her mother nodded and she and the doctor disappeared, leaving June alone with the healer.

The healer was a young woman with cerulean eyes and flowing brown hair. June supposed she was about her age, maybe twenty-two or so. She was tall and thin and for a moment, June wondered what she was doing in an infirmary; a girl with her looks could easily have gotten married to a rich and powerful young man by now.

"You're June, right?" The young woman asked, appraising her. June nodded. "You probably don't remember me. I was here the day you came."

June nodded. "I remember. You were the one that bandaged me. Thanks again. They were helpful until my mother started rearranging them." She frowned.

"Are you alright? You seem mad." The young woman smiled and June's frown grew wider.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No offense, but I don't even know you," June said, somewhat surprised. "Why would you care?"

"I treated lots of people before and talking about their problems always seemed to work. And I'm required to ask; it's all part of being a friendly nurse." There was a hint of sarcasm in the woman's voice and June sighed.

"Would you really be willing to listen?"

"If you're willing to tell me," the young woman replied.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time," the young woman responded and muttering something about nosy healers, June launched into her tale.

"I was supposed to get married in two days to a jerk I don't even like," June finished, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "But I fell off a bridge on the way back home from the village and landed myself here."

The young woman didn't say anything. She merely bandaged the last of June's cuts and handed her a glass of water. "Some of your injuries still need healing, so you'll need to stay here for a few more days. Get some rest. I'll be back later." And she disappeared into the hallway. June stared after her, surprised. The healer had spent two hours with her and June had managed to reveal a great deal about her life, but the healer had said nothing about herself. Once in a while, she would comment on something that had happened in her childhood, but all June could gather from her was that the healer had been brought up in the Southern Water Tribe but was currently staying in the Earth Kingdom. Shrugging, June closed her eyes, settled down in her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was late when the healer returned. The sun had set long ago and dinner had been finished by the time the young woman came to check on her. For the first five minutes, neither of them spoke, but at last, the maiden said something.

"You lied," she said.

"What about?" June asked. June had never been a daring girl, but she had had her share of adventures and she had learned to always expect the unexpected. Still, nothing could prepare her for what the woman said next.

"You didn't fall of the bridge; you jumped. You cut the ropes that held the bridge so it looked like the bridge had snapped and you jumped."

The cup of tea June had been holding fell and the warm liquid began soaking through her dress. Wordlessly, the healer bent the liquid out.

"You're a waterbender," June gasped, looking up at her.

The healer met her gaze. "And you are suicidal."

June winced as she said those words. "I am not."

"But you did jump."

"You have no proof," June retorted. "Why would I jump off a cliff?"

"You didn't want to get married so you jumped off a cliff."

June stared at the healer and shuddered. "Who are you? Are you some kind of physic?"

The healer shook her head. "Tara. My name is Tara. And I saw the bridge. The rope was cut; _you_ cut it."

June moaned. "Alright fine, I cut the rope. But does it matter?"

"You should tell your mother."

"Tell her what?"

But Tara had disappeared and June just sat there dazed. Had Tara really been able to tell just by looking at her that she didn't want to get married? June glanced out the window at the full moon that illuminated the night. Tara must have been a physic; there was no other way she could have known. June had made sure no one had followed her before she cut the rope and jumped.

Tara was a puzzle June couldn't figure out. She seemed genuinely interested in June's life which was more than June could say for her own mother. And Tara was easy to talk to. It hadn't taken long for June to open up to her. And in spite of everything, June found she actually liked the girl. She was far nicer than the first nurse who had treated June. That nurse had just muttered a greeting and rather clumsily bandaged some of June's minor cuts. But Tara had listened to June's story, something her mother hadn't even bothered to hear. June sighed and gingerly turned on her side, trying to get to sleep. Tara would be back later and June would have to think of some way to justify her decisions.

* * *

She knew he was standing on the other side of the closed door, but she didn't have the heart to tell him to leave. So instead, she opened the door and he entered the room, bringing a tray of hot soup and bread.

"It's late. You should eat," The doctor said, placing the food down on the table. "You skipped lunch today."

"I'm fine," Tara insisted.

"You need to rest," the doctor said, gently, taking her hands. She recoiled at his touch.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "I need to see June again, anyway."

"An unfortunate accident," the doctor said. "She's one lucky girl. Not many could have survived something like that without being horrible scarred. In spite of everything, she's rather beautiful."

Tara rolled her eyes and wanted to reply, but just kept her mouth shut.

"You know she tried escaping?" The doctor said. "I think she needs to be watched. Could you watch her for me?"

Tara nodded. She didn't tell him she had been keeping an eye on the girl all day.

"Thank you, Tara." The doctor beamed and left her alone.

Tara sighed. Over the past few years, she had become good reading people. She could tell when they were hiding something. June had been easy to decipher; she had been an open book from the day they met. Tara had long ago suspected that June was in love with someone else and that June's mother was oblivious to her daughter's plight. She had seen far too many girls like June and a good majority of them ended up miserable just because they wouldn't talk to their parents. But Tara was determined not to let June do that to herself. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. She hadn't been able to help all those other girls, but she was determined to help June, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: **June is a fictional character, not the actual Jun who rides around on a shirshu. Sorry if there was any confusion :] & don't forget to review. Thank you :)

~Cassidy


	3. Tara's Determination& June's Realization

Chapter III: Tara's Determination and June's Realization

When Tara returned the following day, June and her mother had been in the middle of an argument concerning June's health. June had insisted she was fit enough to walk but her mother had been vehement and had forced her daughter to get back in bed.

"Tara, thank goodness you're here," June said. "Please tell my mother I'm fine."

"Some of your injuries have been healed but you still need to rest. Walking around is probably not the best idea."

"If she's fine then why are you here?" the mother demanded.

"Some of her injuries still need to be treated. Doctor's orders," was Tara's curt reply before she opened the door and waited for the mother to exit. When her mother was gone, June breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're an idiot," Tara muttered and June gaped at her.

"What?"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" June demanded.

Tara's blue eyes narrowed. "You're mother might be oblivious, but you're an open book, June. When are you going to tell her you love someone else and you can't marry the other man?"

"How did you know?" June whispered.

"You're a book," Tara said. "And an idiot."

"And just when I was beginning to think you were nice," June muttered.

"Would you care to explain what happened last night?" Tara asked, ignoring June's remark.

"Nothing happened," June spat. "Leave me alone."

"I'd love to," Tara retorted. "But your midnight escapade convinced the doctor you were delirious or something and I've been assigned to watch you."

"I wasn't doing anything," June insisted.

"You were running away," Tara countered. "And you know it."

"So what?" June challenged. "You don't know anything about me."

"I don't need to know anything to understand you. Why can't you just tell your mother you're in love with someone else?"

"It doesn't work that way," June replied. "It wouldn't matter."

"I know what its like," Tara said.

"What?"

"To be engaged to someone you don't love. It hurts, but if you don't tell your mother, you're throwing away your whole life."

June looked crestfallen. "You don't understand, Tara. My mother has always done things that suit her. She won't change her mind."

"And the man you love?"

"I don't know," June moaned. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Did he leave you?" Tara asked.

June nodded. "He's helping to rebuild the villages in the Earth Kingdom that were destroyed during the war."

"You should tell your mother how you feel."

"I can't," June protested. "I haven't even told him how I feel yet and he's my best friend."

"Then tell him," Tara hissed. "Tell him before all you're left with is a memento." Her hand absently went to the woven necklace she wore and June began wondering.

"It's a beautiful necklace," June said. "What's it made from?"

"Fishing line," Tara admitted. "But I love it."

"You don't know what it's like to feel like this."

"What makes you say that?" Tara inquired. Her cerulean eyes were fixed on June who merely shrugged.

"I'm sure you had men eating out of the palm of your hand back home. And you're a waterbender. Men like benders better. And I bet all the men here ask you to marry them."

"They don't and even if they did, it wouldn't matter."

"Why? I'm sure you could be with the Avatar if you wanted." Had she imagined it, or had Tara blushed? "Either way, it's different for you."

"No it's not," Tara said. And she sighed. "It was the same."

"I can't tell my mother," June insisted. "She won't listen to me."

Tara groaned. "Are you stupid enough to risk your future with a man you don't even love? I'm not a physic, but I can tell you exactly how you'll end up. You'll end up as a miserable old lady who sits by the fire and tells her grandkids stories about what life would have been like if she had chosen differently."

"You're not helping," June shot back. "Do you think my mother cares if I'm happy?"

"Your mother isn't going to live your life, June. You are and you're going to be miserable unless you tell her that you're in love with someone else."

"Well, I'm sure _your _mother would listen but…"

"My mother is dead," Tara said.

"I'm sorry," June mumbled. "But my mom will never understand."

Tara sighed in exasperation. "Have you tried to make her understand?"

"I appreciate all the help, Tara, but it's not going to work. Save your breath." June closed her eyes and waited, expecting Tara to leave any minute, but much to her surprise, the young healer was still there when she opened her eyes several minutes later.

"You're throwing away your life," Tara said.

June shrugged. "I know that. What's the difference, though?"

Tara glared at her and June was fairly certain that Tara would have hit her if she wasn't injured. "The difference is happiness. You could be happy; all you'd have to do is tell your mother. It's worth it, believe me."

"How do you know? Were you engaged to someone you don't like?"

"Yes, but I told my father and I ended up not marrying the man."

"What about the man you love?" June asked.

Tara shrugged. "He's also helping around in the Fire Nation. And ever since he left, men have been asking me to marry them. I almost said yes once, because I didn't think he'd ever return."

"So what did you do?"

"What do you think I did?" Tara responded. "I turned him down. I wouldn't have been happy with him."

"But…"

"You're living life for yourself, not for your mother. You deserve to be happy so tell her. Your mother loves you, so she'll understand."

"I'll try," June muttered, defeated.

Tara gave a small smile. "Good."

"Don't you ever wish you were like some of the others?" June said, after several minutes. Her green eyes had a faraway look.

"What others?"

"Other girls. Some of them get married to rich and powerful young men and are still happy."

"I'm happy the way I am," Tara said.

"Oh I know," June consented. "You said as much. But haven't you ever wondered what that life would be like, to live with a powerful man?"

Tara shrugged. "I guess so."

"Or someone like the Avatar." June said, gazing at Tara. Tara didn't meet her gaze. "Isn't the Avatar's best friend a waterbender too?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing," June replied. "I was just wondering if you met her. Her name's Katara, right?"

"I don't know," Tara said, so quickly June could have sworn that she was keeping something.

"She must be one lucky girl," June sighed. "I wish I was her."

The surprise was clear on Tara's face. "You do? Why?"

June shrugged. "She's a master waterbender, friends with some of the most important people in the world, and I'm sure she doesn't have to deal with anything like this."

"Yeah," Tara laughed nervously. "I'm sure she doesn't."

June noticed the faraway look in Tara's eyes and the small sigh she emitted before leaving the room. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the young woman was concealing something, but she couldn't figure out what. What was it that had caused her behavior to change? She started acting weird when I started talking about the Avatar and Katara, June realized.

Tara. _Katara. _June had never really noticed the similarity in their names, until now. And Tara must have been around the same age as Katara, June reasoned. But something about Tara's story was off. June didn't know much about her; she only knew that Tara was from the Southern Water Tribe and that she was a waterbender and healer. But Katara was supposedly the last waterbender in the South Pole and she was a healer as well. June blinked in surprise. Was it possible that Tara, the young woman who had helped her, was really Katara, the Avatar's best friend?

"It would certainly fit," June muttered to no one in particular. Their names were awfully similar and both Tara and Katara were waterbenders and healers. If Katara was the only waterbender in the South Pole, then the young woman who had healed June was an impostor or Tara and Katara were one and the same.

* * *

"Avatar, we need to talk."

Aang glanced up at the old sage that stood before him. The sage's flushed face matched his red robes and it looked like he had run all the way from one end of the temple to the other just to talk to him.

"You've been neglecting your duties," the sage said. "You can't keep chasing after this waterbender."

"But…"

"The world needs your help, Avatar. This girl can wait."

Aang frowned. "Sometimes your friends matter more than the world."

"So you'd turn your back on the world for a waterbender?" the sage cried. "Is she worth it, Avatar?"

Aang nodded. "I told Sokka I'd help and I'm not going to break my promise."

"But you can't…"

"I'm sorry," Aang said, bowing to the sage. "But I really have to go."

The sage grumbled something about inconsideration and turned around only to bump into another sage.

"You shouldn't have done that," the second sage said. "The Avatar isn't obligated to listen to us."

"But he is obligated to help the world. Going after some waterbender isn't his job."

"On the contrary," the second said countered. "It shows he has compassion and that he's willing to drop everything to help his friends. You would do the same if you were him."

The first sage just glared at his companion before disappearing down the corridor.


	4. The Angel

Chapter IV: The Angel

"I can't believe this," Sokka groaned as he sat down next to Suki underneath the shade of a tree. "How can someone just vanish?"

Suki shrugged. She had to admit, if Katara was trying to keep herself hidden, she was doing an excellent job. She and Sokka had combed the Earth Kingdom, but they hadn't found a single person that knew Katara's whereabouts. It was rather unsettling to think about it.

"I'd like to know when and how she got so good at hiding," Suki said.

Sokka waved his hand. "Eh, she's one of those people who can keep their deepest secrets, but when it comes down to not telling your friend about her surprise birthday party, she spills."

"That's not true."

"Okay, so maybe I exaggerated a bit. But Katara can be good at keeping things hidden when she wants to."

"Keeping things hidden," Suki repeated. She turned to look at the Water Tribe warrior. "Sokka, what if she changed her name?"

"What? Why would she do that? And what would she change it to?"

Suki shrugged. "It was just a thought. She could be using an alias. That might explain why it's so hard to find her. Maybe she's in some remote village and is using an alias."

"I can't see Katara doing something like that."

"Well it's possible."

Yeah," Sokka consented. "I guess it is."

"What would she change her name to? You must have some idea; you are her brother."

Sokka thought for a moment. "Kya," he said at last. "It was our mother's name and the only thing I can think of at the moment."

"It's a beautiful name," Suki said softly, eyes downcast.

Sokka nodded. "That and Katara's crazy about Mom, in a good way" He laughed. "Using that name makes sense. You wouldn't believe how many people have mistaken Katara for my mom."

"Maybe this won't be so hard after all." Suki said, leaning against the tree and closing her eyes. Sokka was beside her suddenly, pulling her up.

"Come on," he urged, his eyes twinkling. "I want to keep looking. I think we might actually find her this time."

Suki laughed and followed him back to the village.

* * *

Aang had never realized how good Katara was at keeping herself hidden. Katara was good at a lot of things, but she had never actually tried to distance herself from the others. Aang didn't know whether she was doing it on purpose, or whether something had happened, but he had to admit she was doing an excellent job. But it certainly didn't help anyone else. Her entire family missed her terribly and he did too. He hadn't seen her since the Earth King's party five years ago and he wondered how she'd changed. But he was suddenly distracted by the sound of an old man walking up the path. The gentle incline seemed too much for him and he stopped every few feet and rested on his cane.

"Would you like some help?" Aang asked, wondering why no one had accompanied such an old man. But he shook his head.

"No thank you, Avatar. I'm just going to the infirmary," he panted. "There's a nice young lady there who helps me. She's a healer."

"Has she been here long?"

"Oh about five years or so," the old man said, beginning to walk again. Aang fell into step beside him. "You looking for a nice girl, Avatar?"

Aang laughed. "No, just a friend."

"What ever happened to that waterbender of yours? Got married to someone else, did she?"

Aang shrugged. "Actually, I have no idea."

The old man sighed. "Happened to me. The love of my life married someone else because she thought I died in battle."

"I'm sorry," Aang said.

The old man shrugged. "What can you do? At least she was happy. I hope you'll be staying here for a while, Avatar. This village hasn't seen some excitement in ages. Matter of fact, the last time there was any excitement was when your waterbender was down here. She's a sweet girl. She worked wonders on some of the villagers here."

"That's Katara."

"This healer I'm going to see," the old man said. "She's actually a lot like your waterbending friend. Her name's Tara. I'm sure she'll never be like your waterbender, but I think you'll like her a lot. Would you like to meet her, Avatar?"

Aang grinned. "Of course, if it's not too much trouble."

* * *

When Tara walked into June's room that morning, she found June and her mother quarrelling again. June looked none too pleased to see her mother and Tara could only guess it had something to do with June's current problem. She sighed. Meddling in other people's affairs was not something she liked doing, but June badly needed help. For a young woman, Tara thought she was behaving like a child. All those hours of pleading and reasoning seemed to have had no effect on June. As far as Tara could make out, June had just hinted to her mother that she favored someone else and didn't want to get married.

"You're getting married tomorrow," her mother said, vehemently. "The Doctor says you're fit enough to leave."

"Whatever you say, Mother," June said, as she made her way to the door.

"You're not leaving," Tara snapped, forcefully dragging June back to face her mother. "Tell her, now."

"I can't," June cried. "I did and she didn't listen."

"What on earth…" June's mother began, but Tara cut her off.

"Your daughter has something to say."

"No I don't," June shot back. "I have nothing to say."

Tara groaned in exasperation. "I give up. You're impossible." And she stormed out the room. June hurried after her, but it was a few minutes before she caught up with her. Tara was in an empty room, reading a note the doctor had left for her.

"You lied to me," June said, glaring at the young healer.

"About what?"

"Who you are," June replied. "You're not just a healer."

"No I didn't. I _am_ a healer," Tara said, looking at the floor.

"Katara, please."

Tara's head jerked up. "_Katara_?"

"I know you're her," June cried. "I know who you really are."

"And?"

"Why did you lie to me?" June demanded. "You are Katara, aren't you? It's you everyone's talking about. You're one of the Avatar's best friends."

"What do you want from me?"

"He left you didn't he?" June said, softly. "The Avatar left you behind while he helped rebuild the world."

Tara laughed, dully. "No he didn't. I chose to work at this infirmary while my other friends worked elsewhere."

"So you _are_ Katara?"

"I didn't say that I wasn't, did I?"

"Then why on earth are you helping me?" June muttered. "And why did you lie to me?"

"_Why?_" Katara cried. "This is why I didn't tell you who I really am; the moment people find out who I am, they start treating me different. I'm just like you. You think I don't know what it's like to be thrown into a marriage with someone I hate?"

"You told me, remember?" June said, listlessly.

"I know, but obviously, you didn't learn anything."

"What do you want me to do?" June demanded. "This isn't a fairytale, Katara. I'm not going to end up like all the girls in the fairytales. I'll get married to a man I don't love and spend the rest of my miserable life in a cottage."

"That'll be your own fault. I've been trying to help you June. But you won't let me."

"It's not as simple as telling my mother. Life doesn't work that way."

"What have you got to lose by trying?"

June opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Here," Katara pressed something into her hand. "The Doctor said this came for you, yesterday. His note says to give it to you." June stared at the small box in her hand before opening it. Inside, nestled in a soft fabric, was a heart-shaped pendant on a silver chain. A small note was attached to the box. _Congratulations on your engagement._

"Who's it from?" June whispered. Katara showed her the note and June's eyes clouded with tears as she read the hastily scribbled signature.

"Is this really what you want?" Katara asked. "Your friend thinks you're getting married to the other man and he's giving you a memento."

June sank to the floor. "Katara, what do I do? I don't want to lose him."

"Tell your mother," Katara replied. "That's all."

"What if she says no?"

Katara shrugged. "Then it depends on how much you love him."

"What do you mean?" June asked, her eyes clouding over with tears.

Katara knelt down beside her. "Would you be willing to go against your mother if she said no?"

"You mean marry him without my mother's consent? I suppose so, but I'd rather run away. But I don't want to hurt her; she's my mother, after all."

"I know. That's why I've been pushing you to tell her. Your mother loves you so she'll listen to what you have to say. Most mothers wouldn't really care about what their daughters have to say at this point but you might actually be able to convince your mother just by telling her."

June nodded. "Will you come with me? In case I back out and…"

Katara gave a small smile. "I'll come, but you're not going to back out."

June shrugged. "I might. I've never done something like this before. I might get nervous and…"

Katara shook her head. "I meant I won't let you. Let's go."

They found June's mother sitting in the room, waiting. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed her daughter enter, wearing a new necklace.

"Where did you get that?" she wondered.

June handed her the note.

"You're best friend gave it to you?"

June nodded. "I love him, Mother. I can't just marry a complete stranger."

June's mother glanced at June and then her gaze flickered to Katara and back to June again. "What are you saying, June?"

"I can't get married tomorrow, not when I'm in love with someone else."

"And you realized all of this just now?"

June shook her head. "I've always known, I just never knew how to tell you."

Her mother thought for a moment before replying. "Could you give us a moment, June? I'd like to have a word with Tara."

June cast a worried glance at Katara before exiting the room. When June's mother was sure she was out of earshot she turned to Katara.

"Why did you help my daughter?" She asked, simply.

"I've seen too many people like her," Katara responded. "And she threw herself off a cliff to stop the wedding."

"_Excuse me_?"

"The bridge didn't snap; June cut the ropes and jumped."

"You're lying," the mother snarled. "Lies, lies, lies."

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not lying," Katara said earnestly. "I just wanted to help."

"Why couldn't you help some other girl?"

"Most are beyond help. They don't have mothers like you."

"How dare you," June's mother cried. "If you think your flattery will improve my opinion of you…"

"Most mothers wouldn't care what their daughters have to say, even if they love their daughters. But you're different. You would listen to June, right?"

"Of course I would."

"And you want her to be happy, right?"

"Listen here, Tara. You may think you understand my daughter, but you don't."

"I don't need to understand her to know she's in love with someone else."

"June told you this?"

Katara nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She couldn't. She thinks you don't care."

"But I do," June's mother whispered. "I do care."

"She loves you, but she didn't want to hurt you by running away."

"My June wouldn't run away like that."

Katara shrugged. "Love makes people do crazy things. June said she would run away if you said no, but I convinced her to talk to you first. You don't seem like that type of mother to disregard her daughter's feelings and I'm not saying that just to flatter you."

Much to Katara's surprise, June's mother hugged her. "Bless you, child, you're an angel. I take back all the rude things I said about you. I didn't know June felt so strongly about that boy."

"She was afraid of hurting you," Katara said.

"She would have if she hadn't told me. I'm going to set things right, now. Thank you, Tara. Not many would have gone out of their way to help my daughter." She made her way to the door and stopped, scrutinizing Katara. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Katara, would you?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I _am_ Katara."

June's mother gaped at her. "You're Katara, as in the Avatar's Katara?"

She blushed. "I'm not really…."

"And all this time you never said a word, you sly thing," June's mother laughed. "Oh, you're a saint. I can't believe it. Words cannot express how grateful I am for what you did for my daughter. "

"It wasn't much," Katara admitted.

"I'm off to set things right," June mother trilled. "And Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I expect to see you at June's wedding."

She smiled. "I'll be there." She promised, following the mother out of the room. She waved as June's mother disappeared down the corridor to find June. That went well, she thought as she watched them talk. I wonder what June thinks now. But she didn't have too long to ponder the matter because the doctor came running to get her.

"Tara, thank goodness I found you," he cried, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway. "There's someone who wants to meet you." He led her past several rooms before stopping at the room that was supposed to be her office.

"Go on," he urged. "Open the door."

Katara did as she was told, but she stopped when she noticed the figure clad in orange and yellow waiting on the other side.

"Aang?" She stammered. What was he doing a remote Earth Kingdom village?

He turned around, grinning. "Tara?"

She nodded, unable to speak. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until he saw him and heard him speak.

"I didn't know you knew the Avatar," the doctor muttered.

"You haven't changed a bit," Aang noted. She was still wearing her signature blue dress but her hair was down. It reminded him of the old days, when the war was still going on.

"Was I supposed to change?" She asked, tentatively.

"I just thought you would. Five years is a long time."

She nodded. "I know."

"Sokka was really worried when you stopped answering his letters. He and Suki were looking all over the place for you."

Katara smiled. "Typical Sokka," She wished he was there. "So you came as a favor to Sokka?"

Aang shook his head. "I needed a break from work. And I wanted to."

"You wasted a break looking for me?"

"Was I not supposed to?" he teased. "Believe it or not, you weren't that easy to find."

"How did you find me?"

"I had help," Aang admitted, motioning to an old man sitting by the window.

"Your Avatar is quite something, Katara," The old man said, and Katara blushed, painfully aware of the doctor's lingering presence. "You might have fooled everyone else, but you didn't fool him. Or me, for that matter."

"You mean you knew who I was all along?" Katara asked.

The old man chuckled. "I've known who you were since the first day I saw you here. I just didn't tell anyone the truth because there must have been some reason as to why you changed your name."

She nodded. "It's not easy helping people when they treat you differently. When I was in Omashu and Ba Sing Se it was hard working as a healer because everyone treated me differently because of who I was. So I came to this remote town and changed my name and it was so much easier." She turned to Aang. "Sokka's letters never reached here because they weren't addressed to me as Tara."

"So what are you going to do now?" the old man asked.

"I don't know," Katara admitted.

"You could go back home," Aang suggested. "I'm going to see Sokka, anyway. You can come if you want."

"But you can't leave," the doctor blurted out. "I need you. I mean, without you, this place is chaos. You're the best healer we have."

"There are plenty of other healers," Katara pointed out. "And you were doing fine before I came here."

"But…"

"I don't belong here. My place is in the South Pole."

"Please," the doctor pleaded. "You can't just leave like this. Think of the patients. What would they do without you?"

"Katara, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Aang said, noticing the longing in the doctor's eyes.

"But I want to," she whispered, so softly that only Aang heard.

"You don't have to decide now," the Doctor said. "Think about it. I have patients to attend to" He left Katara and Aang there and the old man followed him out. Katara watched them leave and turned to find Aang gazing expectantly at her.

"I want to go back with you," She said, meeting his gaze. "I want to go back home."

"But what about the doctor?"

"What about him?" Katara asked.

"Won't you miss him? I thought you were happy here."

"Happiness isn't missing the people you love," Katara snapped, her temper flaring up.

Aang merely laughed and instantly, Katara felt her anger ebb. Try as she might, she couldn't be angry with him. "You are so temperamental." He glanced out the window and then back at Katara. "You better hurry if you want to leave today."

She beamed and practically skipped down the hall to tell the doctor.

* * *

Katara yawned, desperately trying to stay awake. Aang was sitting at the little table in the small house Sokka and Suki had rented, hurriedly going over some papers. She could make out Sokka's snoring from one of the rooms and Suki's vain attempts to get him to stop.

"You should go to sleep," Aang said, without taking his eyes off his work.

"But I'm not sleepy."

"You're a horrible liar, Tara."

She laughed. "You're never going to stop teasing me about that, are you?"

He shook his head. "You make it too easy."

Katara laughed and then yawned again.

"You're so distracting," Aang muttered. "Just go to sleep."

"But I don't want to," Katara protested.

"Why on earth would you want to stay up and watch me do paperwork?"

"I'm keeping you company," Katara replied, barely stifling another yawn.

"You're falling asleep," Aang corrected.

"Am not."

"You are so stubborn."

"Am not." They both burst out laughing.

A sleepy Sokka stuck his head out of his room and glared at them. "Can't a guy get some sleep in this house?"

Aang and Katara only laughed louder. Sokka grumbled something before Suki dragged him back to his room.

"Leave them alone, Sokka."

"But Suki, they're so loud."

"So what? I'm sure Katara just wants to spend some time with Aang before he goes back to the Fire Nation."

"But…"

"Good night, Sokka." Suki slammed his door shut before disappearing into her room.

Katara shook her head. "I can't believe I missed him."

"I can't believe you're really staying up," Aang said. "When did you become so obstinate?"

"I've always been like that," Katara reminded him. "And I want to stay up."

"Why?" Aang asked for the hundredth time.

She shrugged. "I missed you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?" The surprise was clear in her voice.

He shook his head. "The Earth King needs our help. I thought you knew. Sokka knows."

"Sokka's forgetful. If you told him to tell me and Suki, he forgot."

"That probably wasn't the best idea," Aang admitted.

"No," Katara agreed. "It wasn't. But I'm glad you're not leaving."

For the next few minutes, neither of them said anything and the only sound was that of Aang writing something on a piece of paper.

"I'm done," He said at last. "Are you going to…?" He stopped when he noticed Katara fast asleep on the couch, a peaceful smile on her face.

He shook his head. "I knew you couldn't stay up," he whispered, draping a blanket over her. He noticed she was clutching something and gently pried open her hand, surprised to find the necklace he had made for her eight years ago. Typical Katara, holding onto the past. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm glad I'm not leaving too."


	5. Epilogue: Ecstasy

Epilogue: Ecstasy

June stared at the tiny bundle in her arms and sighed in contentment. "She's perfect."

"What should we name her?" Her husband asked.

June thought for a moment before gazing down at her newborn daughter. "Tara," she said. "I want to name her Tara." The tiny girl opened her eyes and blinked them before something like a smile worked its way across her face.

* * *

"I wish every day was like this," Katara said, bending some water from the river over her. "I haven't done this since I was a kid."

"Please," Sokka scoffed. "You're not _that_ old."

"I meant, since we travelled around the world," Katara corrected. "It's been eight years since the war ended. We've grown up and a lot has changed."

"Not that much," Aang pointed out, as a thin coil of water snaked its way around her feet and sucked her underwater. "Your defense is still terrible."

Katara surfaced, her long hair plastered flat against her back and her blue eyes shining. "That's not fair. I was off guard."

"You're always off guard."

Sokka chuckled. "You're slipping, sis."

"You're one to talk," Katara shot back, drenching him in water.

"Katara," the warrior whined, standing up. "How am I supposed to read this letter now?"

"You could come and keep me company," Suki said. "Swimming is good exercise and fun."

Sokka sighed and joined Suki in the river.

"There's a letter from June," he said, watching his sister wring the water out of her hair. Katara smiled. June had visited her shortly before her wedding and Katara had introduced her to Sokka, Suki and Aang and she had met Zuko, Mai, and Toph when the three showed up for a surprise visit. June became fast friends with the others and it was no surprise to her mother when three months later, a few extra invitations needed to be sent out.

"What does it say?" Suki asked.

"She has a daughter."

"Did she say what they named her?" Katara asked.

Sokka nodded, grinning. "Tara."

* * *

Katara sat in the shade of the portico and stared blankly at the landscape in front of her. If she was being honest with herself, she would have admitted that a small part of her missed working as a healer, but she couldn't. She hadn't even told Aang and he had asked her every now and then whether she missed her old job. The truth was she hadn't. Being with her friends had made her truly happy for the first time in a long time. But a tiny part of her longed for the routine; it felt so strange to sit idly and relax.

"You're really quiet," Aang noted, coming to sit beside her.

Katara shrugged. "Just thinking about my old job."

"You miss it, don't you?"

"A little," Katara admitted. "But being with you makes up for it. It was really lonely without friends."

"You had friends though," Aang pointed out.

"Not the kind that mattered."

"What about June and the doctor?"

"I met June recently so that only made the last few days of work bearable. And the doctor was irritating and I was seriously thinking of quitting."

"You're being hard on him. He liked you."

"I know, but I didn't like him. He's a nice man, but not my type."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "You have a _type_?"

_Avatars_, Katara wanted to say, but she merely nodded. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I guess so."

"In any case, the doctor was annoying. Sweet, but annoying."

"Why'd you go so far from home, though? I'm sure you could have found work in another small village closer to the South Pole."

She shrugged. "All those reminders were annoying so I left." He didn't ask what she meant by that and she didn't clarify. "I guess I just wanted to travel like the old days, so I left."

"Not much has changed since the old days."

Katara shook her head. "Lots of things have changed. Toph's changed, you've changed…"

"I guess I have," Aang said, offhandedly. "But not completely. My _type _hasn't changed_._"

Now it was Katara's turned to stare at him. "You have a type?"

He smiled and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I'll let you figure it out."

"That's not fair," she cried, laughing. "I told you mine."

"No you didn't."

"Whatever," Katara sighed. "It doesn't really matter anyway, does it?"

"What makes you say that?"

Katara shrugged and distractedly fingered the necklace she wore.

"I can't believe you still kept that thing." Aang said.

"Kept what _thing_?"

"That necklace."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just fishing line," Aang said. "I thought you'd have gotten rid of it by now."

She laughed softly. "You know, I tried, but for some reason. I never could get rid of it."

"Why not?"

"It reminded me of the old days. It was like a keepsake. But you want to know why I really kept it?"

"Why?"

Katara smiled mischievously. "Because crazy airbenders who get themselves frozen in icebergs are my type."

"That's good, because temperamental waterbenders who unfreeze crazy airbenders are my type."

They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked coming to stand beside them. Katara raised any eyebrow at his wet appearance. "I fell into the river."

His sister laughed. "I take back what I said before. Some things haven't changed. Suki, I don't know how you can love him."

Suki joined them on the portico. "If anything has changed, Katara, it's you. You just disappeared all of a sudden."

She smiled apologetically. "I know, but I couldn't work as Katara so I changed my name."

"Suki thought as much," Sokka said. "But I'm curious. How come you didn't change your name to Kya?"

"I never thought about using that name," Katara admitted. "Besides, it would be weird to have people call me by Mom's name."

Sokka nodded, understandingly. "You look a lot like mom, though." Katara just smiled.

* * *

Suki could have sworn she heard someone knocking on the door, but now she wasn't sure. Sokka and Aang had disappeared into one of the rooms to hunt for something and Katara was busy preparing lunch. Suki was supposed to be helping her, but at the moment, she was debating whether or not to check and see if anyone was at the door.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a young man standing on the side, asking for Katara. Suki disappeared into the kitchen to get her and returned five minutes later.

"There's someone here to see you. We'll be outside if you need us," Suki said, dragging a bemused Sokka out the back door. Katara watched them go and turned to face her caller.

"Hello," the doctor smiled politely as Katara's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you find me?" was all Katara could say.

"It wasn't easy," the doctor replied. "But if you want something bad enough, you can usually find a way to get it."

"What do you mean?"

"The infirmary needs you, Katara. _I_ need you. You were one of the best healers there."

"But there are plenty of other healers." She protested.

"But it's not the same without you. You have to come back."

Katara shook her head. "I don't belong there. My place is here."

"Please…"

"I'm sorry," Katara said. "But I'm not going back. You knew I wasn't going to be there forever."

The doctor nodded. "What I didn't know was how much it would hurt when you left. I miss you but you probably don't feel the same way about me."

"No," she replied, sadly. "I don't. I'm sorry."

The doctor sighed. "I guess what they say is true then. You really are the Avatar's girl, aren't you?"

Katara was taken aback. Part of her wanted to deny that and part of her also wanted to say yes. But instead, she racked her brain for an excuse. Before she could reply, however, the doctor gave a small smile and muttering a goodbye walked away. Katara watched him leave, unsure of what to make of his visit.

"Avatar's girl; is that what everyone calls you now?"

Katara whirled around to find Aang standing a few feet away, leaning causally against the wall, grinning. Katara was fairly sure that if the door hadn't been open and if the cool breeze hadn't been blowing, she would have fainted.

She laughed, shakily. "I don't know where people get their ideas from. It's crazy right?"

Aang shrugged. "Maybe. But I like it."

"You do?" Katara stammered, blushing.

He nodded. "I wasn't kidding when I said my type is temperamental waterbenders," he teased.

She laughed. "I meant what I said too."

"You better be careful, little sister," Sokka said, entering the house with Suki and overhearing parts of their conversation. "I hear love makes you forgetful." Katara just rolled her eyes and Suki and Aang burst out laughing. Sokka frowned and grumbling something, stalked to his room, only to stick his head out two minutes later.

"Suki," he called, as Katara and Aang disappeared outside. "Have you seen my boomerang? I forgot where I put it."

Sokka couldn't be sure, but he swore he heard his sister and the Avatar laughing along with his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! :)

~Cassidy


End file.
